The Craziest Adventure In The History Of Basic Cable
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The adventure's far from over with the Spencer family and friends... when things take a strange turn in Santa Barbara, who sees it first? (AU after The Greatest Adventure In The History Of Basic Cable)


"Nearly out like a light… well, I better get your little sis on home and you-" Henry Spencer said quietly.

"I know… hide the gold." Shawn says, leaning over and kissing a half asleep Emmalynne on her forehead before climbing out of the truck with the bag.

The 16 year old mumbled a sleepy "Goodnight, Shawn.", Shawn smiling before he disappeared into the apartment and Henry drove off.

And then there was the question.

"Jack never was around when I was a child… did he ever get to meet me before, Dad?"

"When you were about a few days old… believe me, kiddo, I wish he had shown up when you were growing up." Henry says, reaching the house.

Both got out of the truck and locked it up before heading into the house, the two hugging… but Henry could feel it, his daughter was shaking.

"Today got a bit too crazy for you, didn't it?" Henry asked after they let go, the tiny brunette nodding. "Well if you were a bit older, I'd fix you a drink…"

"He's not coming back… not anytime soon, Dad. Right now, I'm beat up and tired all to hell so I'm gonna go crash." Emmalynne says before heading upstairs.

Closing the bathroom door after slipping into her room, she shaved her arms, legs and underarms after stripping down and scrubbed her makeup off before stepping into the shower and turning the water on to as warm as she could tolerate before beginning to clean herself off with her coconut scented conditioner and vanilla bean and warm caramel scented body wash… she would ask more questions about Jack when she could.

Dressed for bed after getting out of the shower after drying off, Emmalynne pulled her towel dried hair into a messy high ponytail and climbed into her grey and green bed… as soon as her head hit her green pillow, her eyes slid closed.

It was when Henry walked in to check on her that he walked over and pulled the covers over the sleeping teen.

"Sweet dreams, Emmy." Henry whispers, kissing her on the side of her head before heading out of the room and closing the door.

It was nearly three in the morning when she was woken back up.

' _Californians are never really used to the ground shaking them out of their sleep…'_ The petite teenager thought as she swung her legs over the side and stood up, the hardwood floor just a light tremble under her bare feet as she walked to the window… rubbing her half open eyes, she saw it.

The outline was shaped like a bird, dark in color though she couldn't tell exactly which color because of the darkened sky… she didn't like the sudden intrusion of it and closed the curtains.

Quietly walking to her nightstand, Emmalynne opened it and retrieved a taser gun before quietly heading downstairs and grabbing her dad's old service weapon.

The house was still eerily quiet as she headed up the stairs, into her room and crouched down to the floor, the gun drawn as she pulled a small gap in the curtains… but just as quickly as it had appeared, the bird like object was gone.

"The hell is going on here?" Emmalynne muttered, putting the safety back on the gun and rubbing her face with her hands… standing up, she trudged back to her bed and put both weapons in the nightstand, closing it before she sat down on the bed.

 **Emmalynne's perspective...**

Is my sleepy mind playing tricks on me?

The stress of the long day making me see things that aren't there?

No… I know I saw something real out there, I just don't know what it was.

But I have a feeling I'll see it again.

I stretch out on my bed and pull the covers over me, trying to forget about the treasure, Shawn's insistence on helping crazy Uncle Jack look for the damn thing and being chased by doublecrossed associates of my uncle.

I curl my arms around my pillow, trying to settle into sleep as I face away from the now covered window… if I don't think about it, I can relax and actually sleep.

I tuck my knees towards myself and my eyes slide shut after… no more treasure hunts.

Not after today.


End file.
